Merlin Save the Ministry
by princessprongs
Summary: Luna comes across a curious magical artifact is transported back to 1975. Punk is booming and she finds a group of 4 boys in the Leaky Cauldron, who she then befriends. A tale of friendship, romance and anarchy in the Scottish highlands. Rated M for sexual themes, bad language and general boyish mischief. LLxSB LLxLE SBxRL LExJP
1. Time Warp

AN** So here it is guys, Merlin Save the Ministry! A big punk rock adventure for our Marauder boys and time traveling girl. I hope you enjoy it and please R/R!

I do not own Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling

The smell of London invaded Luna's lungs, but she still wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. Luna had come across a small wizarding market just outside of Diagon Alley and was currently looking at a stall filled with curious magical artifacts; one particularly caught her eye. It was small, golden necklace with a very small hourglass on the inside. Luna picked it up and examined it, before placing down 5 galleons and a handful of other small change before walking off still examining the object. She span the hourglass over and over again, not expecting anything to happen. All of a sudden she felt nauseous and ran to the nearest toilets as vomiting in the middle of a street at 2.30pm was generally frowned upon.

Luna reached the toilets and her stomach emptied, her head in her hands, she leaned against the plastic partition between the cubicles. She remained in the toilets for a good 15 minutes. She wiped her mouth with some tissue and swilled some water around her mouth. The next thing on her shopping list was a pack of mints.

Stepped out of the public toilets and onto the street only to find she had been taken back to a completely different time. She pulled the necklace from her pocket and examined it more closely, and then realized it was a time turner.

"Fuck." Luna exclaimed, getting shot a dirty look from a parent with two small children, Luna then apologised, she had not meant to say that aloud.

She grabbed a newspaper from the nearest shop and read the date. August 30th 1975.

"Fuck." Luna exclaimed again.

This London was different to the London she had known before. She looked around for any significant landmarks that would point her to the Leaky Cauldron.

On her way to the pub she came across many people clad in leather and tartan. The more she saw the more she recognized the style, from what she could remember from old muggle magazines it was called punk. Her mother listened to a lot of the music when Luna was younger, fond memories of dancing around the kitchen to the Ramones flooded back to her.

As she walked Luna came across some stores selling punk clothing.

"Well if I'm gonna be here a while." she reasoned with herself, and what better way to enter a past world than becoming a new person, a person you always wanted to be.

Luna dug out some muggle money from her bag and purchased some essentials, two pairs of tight trousers (one black, one red tartan), numerous shirts sporting various band logos and prints, some black combat boots and last but in no means least, the most important piece of this jigsaw, the leather jacket. Luna smiled at her new clothes wildly, wanting to tear off her drab clothes right in the middle of the street (although again, this was generally frowned upon). She walked as fast as her short legs would allow her and came to the door of a slightly younger looking Leaky Cauldron, and behind the bar was an extremely younger looking Tom. She walked up to him and asked if they had a room spare.

"Just in luck miss, we've had a cancellation. You should probably book a room round this time of year though, lots of people stay here before going to Hogwarts y'know." he pulled a key from a hook under the counter. "7 galleons a night."

"Thank you sir." Luna handed over 14 galleons as Tom gave her the key.

"Room 12, up the stairs and 5th on the left."

"Thank you." Luna smiled at him before disappearing up the stairs.

Luna stayed in the room for the remainder of the evening unsure of what to do. She knew that she'd have to go to Hogwarts, the only wizard she knew who was smart enough to advise her on her situation is Dumbledore. She went downstairs to have dinner and a drink before returning to room and going to bed.


	2. London

Luna awoke, the sun shone through the crack in the curtain, illuminating the dust floating in the air. She rubbed her head, still feeling slightly queezy from the whole time travelling experience. She went to the bathroom and drank from the tap, and was about to brush her teeth when she realized she had toiletries.

"Fuck."

She tied her hair back and hopped into the shower, washing herself with a feeble excuse for a bar of soap left behind by a previous guest. The water temperature teteered between Arctic winter and molten iron; Luna had decided that was definitely the worst shower she'd ever had.

She dried off with a threadbare towel and decided to put on her new clothes to cheer herself up.

After the eternal struggle that is getting on tight jeans after a shower Luna managed to pull them up over her thighs and buttoned them quickly. They fit snugly, complimented her figure, and were not too uncomfortable (despite some restricted movement). She then selected a muscle shirt sporting the Queen's upsidedown face on it, it was also a mens shirt meaning the armholes hung lower than she'd have liked, but then decided that sideboob was very punk. She pulled some thick socks over her feet, wary of getting blisters from new boots. She laced up her boots and put her back up in two french pigtail plaits, and was finally ready, she grabbed her leather jacket and headed downstairs.

She came down the stairs and was greeted by the smiles of a group of four boys sat opposite the staircase, when she turned around to order her breakfast from the counter she heard their hushed whispers and smiled to herself.

Luna settled at a table in the corner with a pot of coffee, two boiled eggs, a round of toast and today's copy of the Daily Prophet. When she looked up from her paper she was met by the gaze of a bespectacled boy with extremely messy hair who looked remarkabley like Harry Potter. Luna furrowed her brow.

"What do you want?" she grimaced, although was secretly enjoying this new found attention from a boy as attractive as that.

"My friend Sirius-" he points over to the table they were sat at, a boy in a leather jacket waves over and winks. "-and I were wondering if you would join us today, can't leave a pretty girl such as yourself to wonder around London on her larry could we."

Luna gulped. Sirius? Sirius Black? As in Harry's godfather? That must mean only one thing. The boy oppsite her, was James Potter.

"What did you say your name was?" Luna almost winced while waiting for his reponse.

"James, James Potter, those are my friends, Moon-... Remus, Peter and Sirius."

"Fuck." Luna uttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, James, James Potter." she was nearly disgusted at her attempt to make flirtatious small talk, but Luna would rather start this school year with friends.

"So mysterious tartan-clad demi-goddess, you never told me your name, it's only fair." James pouted a little.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Well, Luna Lovegood, would you like to accompany my friends and I on our last minute shopping trip."

"I don't see why not." Luna popped her last bite of toast in her mouth, drained the remnants of her now lukewarm coffee and jumped up out of her seat, walking slowly over to the boy's table.

"Who's this James?" spoke a short chubby faced boy eyeing Luna.

"This is Luna Lovegood." he replied.

"I'm Sirius of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." his voice heavy with sarcasm, he was even more handsome then she remembered. "Lovegood huh? I'll be the judge of that." Luna blushed heavily and before she could retort the other boy spoke up from his book.

"Which house are you in, assuming you go to Hogwarts, I've never seen you before?"

"Ravenclaw."

"I don't think I've had a class with Ravenclaw since seco-."

"Oi! Moony, Wormtail, introduce yourselves!" called James.

The boy with book looked up. "I'm Remus." Luna smiled at him, it was odd, seeing the men she had known as grown ups her age, so young and carefree, with the exception of Remus perhaps.

"And I'm Peter." responded the chubby faced boy, she smiled again, although it was difficult being civil to a person who had betrayed so many and would eventually be repsonsible for his best friend's death.

"Right well, let's get a move on chaps." he paused briefly. "and chappette." Sirius proclaimed, grabbing James under one arm and Luna under the other and dragging them out of the dingy room and on to the street, it was their last day of freedom, the sun beating down on the tarmac and the air pleasantly warm, although had the potential to cross into the sticky, humid, I want to lay down and die stage, but until it that point the leather jacket would be staying on.

They walked slowly through Diagon Alley buying school books from Flourish and Botts and other educational essentials, including some new robes for Luna, much to her dismay. It seemed that although travelling back in time was interesting it was proving to be a bit more expensive than she had anticipated, especially after having to buy a new trunk. However she had managed to get secondhand school books and saved herself more than a few galleons. And when she didn't have enough wizard money to pay for potions ingredients Sirius was more than happy to pick up the cost.

"Luna don't worry,I have more money than I know what to do with and spending it helping witches who've found themselves in a tricky spot are my mother's least favourite type of witches, which is all the more reason to help." Sirius reassured her, she felt bad about it, but he seemed more than willing to part with his gold.

"Oi Prongs! What's the time, I'm starving!" shouted Peter.

James looked at his watch. "It's half one Pete, nearly time for lunch I reckon." James turned to his other friend. "Moons, do you know anywhere good to eat in Muggle London?"

"There's good food at Camden Market, my mum and dad took me at Christmas last year.

"LEAD THE WAY MOONSHINE!" Sirius beckoned and without a delay the 5 of them were pacing down to the nearest tube station. Luna had used the underground a few times with her mother when she went to visit her mum's parents who lived in Greenwich, they often made a day trip and rode the trains all over the place, but having traveled back in time two decades things were very different.

The took the undeground from King Cross and rode for 5 minutes before emerging back above ground. The market was fairly small but it was bustling with activity.

They found a small cafe and settled down in a booth next to the window. It was beginning to get uncomfortably warm and Luna's face was beginning to flush.

"Take it off." said Sirius, as he pulled off his own, revealing a plain white shirt.

"Excuse me?" Luna replied almost offended by his order.

"You'll get heatstroke, passing out because you're too hot isn't very punk rock."

"I suppose." Luna smiled pulling off her jacket. The boys, well Sirius, James and Peter gawped (Remus noticed but kept his eyes firmly on the table) as they caught a glimpse of the side of her bra, it was just a plain black one, nothing fancy or lacy, all her nice underwear had been left in the future. In that moment Luna made a mental note to purchase some more before she went to Hogwarts.

"Oh come on, never seen a bra before?" this comment was directed to Peter who's face was now a similar colour to the bottle of tomato ketchup on the table. To further embarrass him she pulled up her top, revealing bra fully. Luna's breasts weren't huge but the sight of that much flesh was too much for the boys. Remus looked down at the table, twiddling his thumbs, James and Sirius both audibly choked and Peter, well Peter was simultaneously wishing the ground would swallow him up and thanking several gods and a genie for this miraculous moment. The staff behind the counter catcalled at Luna and she winked back. She wasn't sure where this new attitude had come from, but she liked it.

Peter got up from the table and ran to the bathrooms and Luna took her seat, trapped in the corner by Sirius. They ordered their meals. Sirius and James both got bacon sandwiches, Remus ordered a bowl of brocili and stilton soup, when Peter emerged from the bathrooms, he got fish and chips and Luna fancied some soup as well and eventually decided on carrot and coriander. They talked about their interests -Luna discovered her and Sirius had similar tastes in music- and they made a game out of stealing Peter's chips when he wasn't looking. Sirius put his arm around Luna and stroked her neck as he carried on a very animated conversation about the next years pranks.

They finished their lunch and left the cafe. Sirius put his jacket back on but Luna left hers off, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her bare shoulders.

They walked for a few minutes and found a small corner shop where Sirius entered, bought a rather large amount of cigarettes, and then exited. The man behind the counter didn't bat an eyelid, Luna couldn't believe it, why was he not asking for proof of age? Sirius grinned smugly as they left the shop and turned to her.

"Smoke?" he asked as he pulled one out for himself, sparking his lighter a few times before a blame rose, he look a long drag as the flame danced on the end, eventually lighting it. Sirius exhaled slowly and then offered one to Luna. She had smoked a few times, when she went to stay with her aunt they would sit in the kitchen chain smoking to pass the time.

She reached across slowly and took the stick inbetween her fingers before motioning for him to give her the lighter.

"No, no." he grinned. "Like this." He gestured for her to put her own cigarette in her mouth and she did just that.

Sirius took another pull on his cigarette.

"Okay so when I bring my fag next to yours suck and blow on yours but don't inhale okay."

Luna nodded.

Sirius placed his cigarette back inbetween his lips, pulled Luna close and pushed the lit end of his cigarette on to Luna's. She followed his instructions and when Sirius pulled away Luna was stood there with a perfectly lit cigarette. Luna took a few drags on her cigarette.

"Using a lighter would've been quicker y'know." she laughed, smoke tumbling out of her mouth and away on the summer breeze.

"But nearly not as intimate." he gave her a wink and continued, his lips pursing tight around the end of his fag.

"PADS GET A ROOM YOU DOG!" shouted James, grinning proudly at his pun as he lit up his own cigarette. Remus and Peter also had one, although Peter wasn't really inhaling, and his eyes were glazed over from holding in his coughs.

"So boys." Luna said as she tapped the ash off her cigarette before continuing "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Leaky Cauldron. It's a tradition." responded Remus, who then huffed out a large cloud of smoke. "It's easier to get to King's Cross from there than travel half way across the country." he explained.

"I s'pose so." They stood in mutual silence as they finished their cigarettes before moving on, they passed several small stalls, each selling something different. Luna and Sirius were drawn to a larger stall selling more punk clothing. The two of them both bought several items each, including another pair of jeans and more tops for Luna and Sirius bought a pair of new black jeans (ones without holes are more pratical more winter) and various shirts.

Remus had found a stall selling old jumpers for pennies and bought several, James had purchased yet another Beatles record and Peter was eyeing up a leather jacket, similar to Sirius's but then James beckoned him over.

The group moved on from the market to the final shop of the day, John Lewis. They were very aware that it was hardly the height of cool but it was good for cheap essentials such as underwear and school shoes. The did a quick sweep around the store, Luna picked up more than a few pairs of underwear and some other basics like tights and plain shirts and a toothbrush. The boys picked up some clothing too, Remus gawking at the vast selection of men's knitwear and deciding to treat himself to a new cardigan for the new year. James picked up some jeans and plain tops as well as boxers and he also purchased a pair of cordorouys that Remus was pining for.

After forty five minutes they regrouped and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron in the cool evening air.


	3. Truth or Mild Disappointment

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to post I had 4 exams last week so I was very busy and didn't have much time to update, but I only have two exams left so regular updates will commence shortly! This chapter is smutty and rated M

The group returned to the pub at 7.30pm. James and Sirius had managed to sweet talk the barmaid and got a bottle of firewhiskey from her and they now sat up in Sirius and Peter's room.

As bored and slightly drunk (and slightly sexually frustrated) teenagers do, they began a game of truth or dare.

"Okay Remus you go first." shouted Peter after a heated game of rock, paper, scissors.

Remus paused for a moment before announcing his victim, the atmosphere was tense and the gang were waiting to see who would be the first to be selected.

"James. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he was a Marauder, never one to turn down an oppurtunity for a dare.

"I dare you to... tooo..."

"Spit it out Moony. My hairs going grey." shouted Sirius.

"Calm it Pads, you can't rush genius." Sirius rolled his eyes and then Remus spoke up.

"Okay, okay, I've got it." he grinned. "James, I dare you to kiss this apple as if it were Lily Evans."

James quirked his eyebrows before accepting the apple from Remus and putting on a rather spectacular tongue showdown that could only really be described as disturbing.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you James." snorted Peter as he laughed drunkenly.

James took a bow and then put his hands together menancingly, plotting who he would chose.

"Our new friend, Miss Lovegood! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smiled fiercely, as if she were ready for anything.

"Take your bra off without taking off your shirt."

"Childs play." Luna grinned and her arms retreated within her shirt, she fumbled about for a few seconds before her arms emerged out of her top. She slid her bra straps down her arms in one and triumphantley shook her bra in the air before tossing it aside.

The boys were now increasingly aware that if you looked through the arms of her shirt from the correct angle you could see a good deal of breast. James was first to notice and nudged Peter to alert him. Remus knocked some sense into him (with a rather large book) before calling James a pig.

"Sirius. Truth or dare?" smirked Luna as she took a large swig from the bottle and winced as the liquid burned down her throat.

"Dare of course!"

"Hmmmm." Luna thought long and hard before grinning widely. "Streak down the corridor."

"What?!" Sirius's eyebrows nearly raised off his forehead.

"You heard." Luna smirked again. "Do the dare or you've got be my slave from now until we get the train tomorrow."

"I forfeit. I'm not getting my cock out, sorry to disappoint." he said with a wink.

"Fine then slave boy."

The truth or dare continued on late into the evening and by the time the second bottle of firewhiskey was finished James was in nothing but his pants and socks, Remus has several lovebites (from James) and Peter was passed out in bed snoring heavily.

They let out a collective sigh as Remus checked his watch. "Guys, it's gone 1am. We have to be on the train in 8 hours." They groaned, the prospect of going back to school was exciting but school was school and they knew soon enough that they would all be complaining amount the mounds of homework and O.W.L preparations that is piled on 5th year students.

"Slave." Luna announced. Sirius turned and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Carry me to my room." Luna giggled as she gave her command and Sirius swept her off the ground and put her over his shoulder. James and Remus laughed at her before turning into their room. Sirius carried Luna all the way down the hallway and came to her door.

"Your stop madam."

"Nuh-uh." Luna said as she shook her head. "All the way in." she wriggled her key out of her pocket and passed it to Sirius who unlocked the door and pushed it open.

He threw her down on the bed and turned to leave.

"Stay." Luna said softly. "That's an order."

Sirius grinned to himself and slid into the bed next to her. They led there momentarily, gazing into each others eyes before Sirius grabbed her close and moved his mouth to hers. He could feel Luna's heart beating fast against his chest. They kissed passionately; Luna sucked and nibbled softly on his lips. Sirius pushed his tongue slowly into her mouth, exploring every crook and crevice. Her mouth tasted sour, as remnants of the firewhiskey and cigarettes mixed with her saliva. He broke the kiss and proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. Sirius was not muscley, he was quite skinny with mild definition and and a trail of dark hair leading from his navel down and beyond the waistband of his trousers. He took off his shoes and socks too, then he moved back on to the bed and pulled Luna's top off, revealing her bare breasts, the once milky since now mottled red with the flush that had swept over her ever since Sirius took her in his arms.

Sirius marvelled at her body before taking each breast in his hands and kneading them, their lips brushed together and breathing shallowed. He planted kisses down her neck, across her shoulder and trailed down to her nipple, taking it in his mouth and biting softly. Luna had had a kiss or few from various boys (and Ginny, it's a long story) but nothing compared to this level of pure teenage passion, longing for each and every brush and touch, finally releaving the frustration. Sirius nuzzled into her chest as he ran his hands over her velvet skin, wanting to caress every square inch of flesh. He grabbed and groped in hope of achieving his current desire. Luna let out a soft whimper as he kissed along her belly. He took the button of her trousers in his hands and moved it through the hole and slowly pulled on the zipper, and went on to tug her trousers down over her milky thighs and over her feet, before discarding them someone down the side of the bed. He massaged her upper leg and could feel the heat, he smirked and trailed small kisses down to her hipbone, moving his face between her thighs and smelling her arousal. Luna groaned as he removed her underwear with his teeth, his breath grazing over her hood as he slid them off. They were also thrown to the far flung depths of the room. Luna felt exposed as Sirius moved back up her body. He moved his hand around to her back and grabbed at her rear. Luna had always like her bum and considered it one of her best features and it was now getting the recognition she felt it deserved. She slid under Sirius as he traced his fingertips across her hips before finally pushing them into her folds. He began to pump his fingers in and out of Luna, she grinded hard against his palm, addicted to the friction. Luna let out a series of soft whimpers and called his name into his neck as Sirius pushed faster and faster. He retracted his fingers from her, before wiping them on the sheets. He met her lips again and kissed her sloppily. Siruis moved off her, standing at the foot of the bed, he shifted his trousers and boxers down quickly, his raging erection released from the constraints of skinny jeans a size too small. Sirius turned around and dived into his jacket pocket pulled a condom free and dramatically tore it from its wrapping, turned to look at Luna in hot anticipation and moved the latex sleeve over his cock. He climbed back onto the bed, spreading Luna's legs apart with his body and inserting himself in her with a slow and cautious precision. Luna inhaled deeply as she felt Sirius move inside her, she bit down on his neck hard and her nails sank into his back, the pair both began bucking hips, Luna meeting most of Sirius's thrusts. Sirius let out a groan as he came, his face flushing red with embarrassment. He rolled off her and lay next to her on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a worried look on his face. Luna let out a laugh and Sirius flushed even redder.

"Sorry." Sirius said, stroking some stray hairs out of her face.

"It's okay." she leant in and kissed him on the head, then got up off the bed and quietly stepped to the bathroom.

Luna sat down on the cold toilet seat and rubbed her face in her hands as she urinated.

"Fuck." There was no pun intended. She had just had hot, passionate, mildly disappointing sex with her friend's godfather apart from he wasn't actually his godfather at this current point in time because Luna had traveled back in time.

She wiped herself and moved to the sink, examining the damage. She had several lovebites down her neck, three around across various points on her breasts and one on her stomach, she also had assorted bruises across her legs and arms. Who knew sex with Sirius Black would cause so much damage?

She washed her hands and made her way back to room, Sirius had put his boxers back on and was now sat on the windowsill with a cigarette, she walked over to him and took it, exhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out in the night. They passed it between each other until it had burned down and then Sirius flicked it out of the window, and proceeded to get into bed. Luna looked out the window, it was a clear night, she traced the constellations with her fingers and gazed at the moon for a while, listening to the ruckus going on beneath them. Sirius was well on the way to nodding off so Luna climbed in next to him and he wrapped his arm around her sleepily.

"I'm sorry." he grumbled before kissing her shoulder. He moved his hand down her and it settled on her stomach. The pair fell asleep in each others arms, tangled in the bed sheets.


	4. One Long Journey

AN: Hey guys, so I finished my exams today, however I have a couple of hectic weeks ahead of me including a week in Barcelona so sorry if the updating is a tad erratic but when I get back from Spain it should be smooth sailing and regular updates from there!

Peter had packed his magical alarm, which would only stop ringing when he was up and dressed (this was not desirable after a nights drinking and each bell felt like a drill was going further and further into his skull) and only after he was up and dressed did he notice that Sirius was missing, he checked the bathroom, under and around their beds, even in the wardrobe but he only found a bra he could only assume belonged to Luna. He stepped out into the corridor and knocked on James and Remus in hope that he was passed out in one of their beds. The door swung open and Peter stepped in anxiously.

"Prongs, Moony, Pads didn't pass out in here last night did he?"

James and Remus both looked up from their game of wizard's chess. They looked like they'd been up for a while (this was perhaps the trait Peter envied the most, the ease at which James rose from bed, but his inability to be quiet in the morning due to abundant amounts of energy was probably what had woken Remus up).

Remus grinned.

"Well Wormtail my old chum, if you'd been concious you would have seen our friend Mr Padfoot carrying off our new friend to her bedroom so if my deductions are correct I'd say that is where he would be now. What say you Watson?"

"Ahh yes." James twiddled an imaginary moustache. "My friend Mr Wormtail, I do emplore you to acknowledge Mr Holmes' point but also to take into consideration the wanton moans Sherlock and I heard shortly after they left would suggest Sirius did not go back to his own bedchambers last night, and furthermore that not only did he not sleep in his own bed but he managed to pork our new friend Miss Lovegood. I feel like now would be the appropriate moment to examine the crime scene."

"If you would follow me this way quietly please." Remus lead the boys down the corridor and they came to Luna's door. He pressed his finger to his lips and grabbed the door handle, turning it with a gradual precision until he heard the latch lift. Gently, he pushed the door, praying to Merlin that it would have the courtesy not to creak. The door opened silently and the boys piled into the room to investigate.

There was not much investigating to do as the evidence was pretty obvious. The unlocked door (suggesting a hurry), the clothes scattered all across the room (again suggesting urgency), the strong smell of sex (suggesting intercourse, naturally) and finally the couple lying on the bed, tangled in the bedsheets and each others arms.

James and Peter grinned as Luna turned revealing her chest to them in her sleepy haze. She looked heavenly, her hair a mess and the soft morning sunlight breaking through the dusty window, illuminating her. Despite this scene it was 8.05am and they would have to be at King's Cross in half an hour. So James took the honours of turning on an alarm clock. The pair groaned identically and searched for the source of the noise with sleepy vision. Then came a high pitched shriek.

"GET OUT!" Luna shouted, her face now doing the same as Peter's had yesterday and blushed a marvelous shade of tomato.

Sirius turned to the boys and winked waggling his brows in triumph.

"Fuck off Prongs." grouched Sirius.

"Wake up Sirius we've got to go soon."

Sirius was about to protested but then advanced up off the bed and around the room, collecting his and Luna's clothes in bundle, throwing them over to the bed.

"Oh, Luna, you left this in my room." Peter called out, chucking the bra on to the bed. She smiled indignantly and retreated under the bed covers to put half her clothes on. When she emerged the boys had left and Sirius was stood by the side of the bed, wriggling into yesterdays clothes.

"Morning sunshine." he beamed at her, trying to diffuse the awkward tension that hung in the air.

"Morning." Luna smiled back as she swung her legs over the end of the bed, dipping her feet into the holes of her trousers and doing the tight trousers dance (again). Sirius laughed as she wiggled and lunged and squated.

"Is that some ancient pagan after sex ritual I don't know about?" he joked.

"It's not my fault of I have one of these." motioning to her bum.

Sirius put his face in his hands.

"And I don't suppose two minutes of kissing, biting and groping, followed by two and half minutes of finger banging and the grande finale that was about a minute of awkward thrusting really constitutes as sex." Luna smirked.

"Well you didn't seem to complain when I was 'finger banging' you." Sirius was smirking equally hard, he sniffed his armpits and pulled a face, but there was no time for a shower, he grabbed some deodorant from Luna's desk.

"Why do you use men's?" his voice raised with curiousity.

"Because it's better?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Apparently women don't sweat as much as men?"

Sirius rolled the deodorant onto his armpits and threw it to Luna who was now tying her shoe laces. She applied it and sprayed some perfume on her neck before dumping that and her school uniform in her rucksack, she then carefully stacked all her new book and clothes into her trunk, she turned on her heel and smiled evilly as she pulled her hair out of the plaits, she hadn't meant to sleep with her like that, but now her hair was a lot wavier than normal, with plenty of volume; she ruffled her hands through it and decided to keep it down.

She cleared her throat very loudly. "Slave."

Sirius was not very good at Divination but he could predict what question was coming next.

"Carry my trunk downstairs." and before he could protest Luna shut the clasps and walked out of the room.

James, Remus and Peter were sat around the same table with breakfast and grinned up at Luna as she walked down the stairs, just like they were yesterday. She could hardly believe so much had changed in 48 short hours, two days ago she was in her own bed, now she's decades in the past.

She smiled at the boys but there was a very awkward atmosphere.

"How did you sleep?" she said, grabbing a slice of toast.

"Better than you." James said as he stuffed a rasher of bacon into his mouth. Peter snorted so hard that tea came running out of his nose.

"Are you fucking serious?" Luna shouted, she knew she was in for a long journey with the boys ribbing her.

"No but you are." Peter chimed in. James and Remus both choked on their toast.

She let out a long sigh before taking a banana from the fruit bowl on the table. She peeled it slowly and put it to her mouth and pushed it past her lips. She grinned has she simulated an angry blowjob on the banana, even Remus's mouth was left hung open. Luna pushed as much as she could into her mouth and took a large bite out of the mushy fruit, winking has her teeth clamped down. Before anyone could saying anything Sirius came clunking down the stairs juggling his and Luna's trunk ("two trips are for pussies James") he had almost reached the bottom when his own trunk slipped from his hand and crashed into a waitress, making her drop a teapot all over the floor. She tsked at him and waved her wand, the teapot gluing itself back together as if nothing had happened.

The group laughed at Sirius as he picked himself up. They finished off breakfast and moved out trunks trailing behind them. During their walk Luna smoked two cigarettes, Sirius had one and a half, James had the other half. Remus had three and Peter didn't have any. They arrived at King's Cross at ten minutes to nine and despite their near lateness managed to get their usual cabin on the Hogwarts Express.

The teenagers piled in, Luna hung back allowing the boys to take their usual positions, then slotted in between Sirius and James. As they sat the train began to move

James was looking at Luna, grinning himself silly.

"What?" she said, obviously frustrated at his staring.

"How was he?"

She gave a coy smile. "Sorry Potter, I don't kiss and tell."

Sirius looked thankful, he thought for a moment she was going to reveal how short their encounter was.

"You didn't need to tell Luna, James and I heard you going at it." smirked Remus. "And I'm sure you did more than kiss."

Luna put her hands up in mock surrender. "You got me there." she stood up "Excuse me. I have to pee."

She walked out of the compartment and towards the end of the train were there were some toilets. As soon as the door slid closed the boys turned to Sirius. The Marauders were finally alone together for the first time in 24 hours.

"So you finally popped your cherry." grinned Peter.

"We're so proud of you Pads, but I misplaced the medal I was going to give you on this momentous occasion." Remus Lupin, the king of sarcasm.

"So Sirius, how was she?" James's ever expressive eyebrows were quirked with intrigue and eagerly awaiting the detailed recount of how Sirius Black lost his (half) virginity.

"She was exquisite." for the first time ever, he was lost for words, he didn't know how to begin to describe her. "She was soft and milky and naïve and smelled of cigarettes and musk."

"I don't give a shit if she was milky Sirius, what was the sex like?" shouted James.

"Oh right, well it was nice, albeit short lived." he blushed a bit and that boys laughed.

"How long Pads?" Remus questioned, snorting slightly.

"About a minute." he cringed.

"Merlin, I brush my teeth for longer than that." Peter jibed.

"I don't see you getting any girls Peter." Sirius retorted. "Besides, it's not like it's a usual occurance, like when I got with that girl in the year below at the Quidditch cup party, or when I got that awful blowjob off Amy McClaren last year, I thought that it was never going to end."

The boys nodded solemnly, knowledge of Amy's blowjobs was common. Sirius compared it to making love to a wet cheese grater.

"Well, he was obviously doing something right if she was moaning like that." said James matter of factly.

"She's a nice girl, I don't want to fuck her over. I don't know how she feels about me."

"And how do you feel about her?" James asked softly.

"I don't know Prongs, she's a dynamite girl, and we obviously have common interests, but I can't ever see myself loving her. I liked having sex with her but I think that's it." Sirius pulled his feet up and looked out the window, it was sunny, but there were some dark clouds looming in the sky, waiting to bring the first of the Autumn rain.

James was just about to respond when Luna walked back into the cabin.

She smiled at the boys as she took her seat. The atmosphere in the cabin had changed since she left to use the bathroom. It was quiet.

"A minute." said Peter laughing.

The whole compartment burst out in loud laughter, much to Sirius's demise. Luna pecked him on the cheek and rubbed his shoulder.

They began talking about school and eventually the food trolley came around, Peter bought enough to feed a small army, Luna settled on a pumpkin pasty and a cup of tea. Remus bought a cup of tea as well, and pulled a sandwich out of his bag. James and Sirius both bought a large amount of sweets as well. Although James decided not to eat that much ("I'm watching my shape guys, I ate so much food over the holidays I think I've put on at least 4 stone."). Shortly after they'd tucked in to their feast a redheaded girl popped her head around the door.

James cracked a grin. "Evans, how were your holidays?"

"Very good thank you Potter." She looked at Luna. "Who's she?"

Luna gulped slightly, she figured the woman must be Harry's mother. It was odd seeing them, let alone seeing them so young and carefree.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"And how do you know the boys?" Lily questioned, wondering if she'd even seen Luna around school.

"We met yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron then they..." Remus pointed at Sirius and Luna. "fucked."

Luna blushed and Sirius winked at Lily.

"Oh, alright." Lily was not really sure to respond to the previous statement.

"Evans, perhaps we should, you know." his eyebrow raised flirtasciously.

"God Potter, we're not even at Hogwarts and you've already started hounding me. Of course not you git." And she then left the cabin visually flustered.

"Who was that?" Luna questioned, but knew the answer.

"Lily Evans." Peter said, seeming to roll his eyes as he spoke her name.

"This year is going to be the year you guys, she wants me."

A thing Luna had learnt from her new friendship was James Potter was one of the most endearingly arrogant people she had ever met.

The train travelled under a familiar bridge which marked they had approximately an hour left of their journey.

"We should probably put our robes on soon." advised Peter.

Sirius turned to Luna. "You might want to go to the toilet to get changed."

"Why? It's nothing you've haven't seen before." she laughed and, with a wink pulled her own shirt over her head. She then quickly grabbed her blouse and buttoned it up. Whipped a skirt on over her trousers and then pulled her jeans off underneath.

"Could you cover your eyes? Not all of us are as... confident as you." questioned Remus.

Luna obediantly closed her eyes.

The boys quickly got changed and made fun of Sirius for the purple marks up and down his neck and chest.

"Oh she's a biter." teased James.

Luna flushed red once again as James pointed out the marks of their passion. As the boys dressed Luna slipped on her Ravenclaw knee highs and black shoes, her tie hung loosely around her neck, and the top two buttoms remained undone for comfort more than rebellion.

The boys finished dressing but not before she peeked through her fingers to assess their figures, James was angular and lanky, there was not much to him at all. Peter was the polar opposite of James, short and stumpy and round, with a small pot belly. And Remus. Remus was exceptional, with a similar physique to Sirius but perhaps a little more willowy, but the clusters of scars and the long ones and the small ones that decorated his body intrigued Luna. She knew of his condition but was not about to mention that. Remus dressed the quickest, not wanting his friends to see the damage.

The boys took back to their seats.

"What OWLs are you taking Luna?" Peter was obviously trying to intiate small talk in the final minutes of their long journey and diffuse the awkward tension that had been hanging in the air since King's Cross.

"Umm." Luna reflected on the choices she made at the end of last term and decided she'd go for those. "Divination, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy."

Sirius nodded. "They should give me an automatic outstanding in Astronomy just because of my name."

"You are a real star." said Peter.

The carriage groaned collectively with the exception of Sirius who never seemed to tire of the endless pun oppurtunities that came with the name Sirius Black. Sometimes he even thanked his foul mother for giving him the name.

45 minutes of conversation later the train pulled to a halt at Hogsmede station. Students flood out of the compartments in a less than orderly fashion, eager to catch up with friends. Luna pulled on her house cardigan, in an attempt to shield herself form the cold evening air. The group found a carriage quickly, not wanting to wait around and freeze. Luna worried, what was she to do? Surely the Ravenclaw population will suspect something. It is not in a Ravenclaw's nature to overlook such a large detail. All she could hope for was an understanding headmaster.


End file.
